


Tinystar's Heart

by Arsynis



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: But it can be read without knowing anything about Oblivion, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, LGBT+ Characters, M/M, Mostly Warriors AU but somewhat based on my Oblivion story, Multi, Not sure about the other way around but I do my best to explain everything!, Original Clans (Warriors), Polyamorous relationship, transgender main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsynis/pseuds/Arsynis
Summary: One cat, wondering if the life he was born into is really so great as everyone else makes it seem. Another, forced into a life that he never wanted for a prophecy he knows nothing about. And then there is also the handsome rogue next door...Tinyheart is used to doing his best for his Clan. Nothing else has ever been expected of him. But nothing can stay the same forever, and he is thrown into a wild current when more is asked of him than he can handle after an outside force starts threatening his Clan and everything he ever knew.Canon-Typical Violence, nothing worse than in canon, but I wanted to be safe while tagging it!
Relationships: Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Lucien Lachance/Martin Septim





	Tinystar's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As stated in the tags this will be mostly a Warriors story, with aspects and characters that will feel very familiar if you know TES:Oblivion! You might recognise certain characters, plot points, and some worldbuilding :) Yet if you have no knowledge at all about Oblivion, this story can still be enjoyed. If you have no knowledge at all about Warriors, I do my best to make everything clear but if you still don't understand something don't hesitate to let me know! <3  
I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> First two chapters will be Allegiances and the Codes, the actual writing begins with the third Chapter, the Prologue! :)   
Actual story updates will start later, I'm almost finished with the first draft! Sorry about that!

**CanyonClan**

**LEADER: ****  
**RAVENSTAR - enormous black cat with red streaks and green eyes 

**DEPUTY:** **  
** FLAMEPELT - huge ginger molly with black streaks and green eyes

**HEALER:** **  
** FOGLEAF - tiny long-furred smoky grey molly with one white paw and yellow eyes

**SEER:** **  
** SILVERLIGHT - small pale grey tom with thick light brown stripes and hazel eyes  **(APPRENTICE: SNOWPAW)**

**WARRIORS: **

DAISYFLOWER - heavy-set white tom with blue eyes

PATCHFACE - tiny blue-and-white tom with copper eyes  **(APPRENTICE: FOXPAW)**

EMBERFLOWER - thick long-furred dark brown molly with yellow eyes

BERRYTAIL - slender light brown tom with white paws and green eyes

DOVECLOUD - stocky pinkish grey tom with yellow eyes 

SPOTTEDNOSE - lithe white molly with black and ginger patches and blue eyes

LILYFUR - stocky white molly with ginger ears and blue eyes  **(APPRENTICE: DARKPAW)**

VOLEWHISKER - small long-furred reddish-brown cat with pale orange eyes

WOLFPELT - lean cream-and-grey tortoiseshell tom with white undersides and golden eyes

LARKFANG - large pale brown molly with a darker stripe down her back and pale undersides, and green eyes

ROBINCLAW - short ginger-and-brown molly with a darker stripe down her back and pale undersides, and hazel eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

SNOWPAW - slender thick-furred white cat with blue eyes

FOXPAW - small ginger tabby molly with yellow eyes 

DARKPAW - large thick-furred black tom with yellow eyes

**QUEENS: **

MOTHFLOWER - large pale brown tabby molly with long fur and green eyes, mother to Honeykit (lean golden tom with a pale underbelly, a darker stripe down his back, and golden eyes) and Tinykit (tiny orange tom with a pale underbelly, a darker stripe down his back, and grey eyes).

SPARROWTAIL - huge black tabby molly with a white muzzle and throat and blue eyes, mother to Patchface’s kits: Shadekit (stocky blue tabby molly with golden eyes), Sheepkit (thick black-and-white molly with one orange and one blue eye), and Stripekit (large black tabby molly with white paws and golden eyes).

**ELDERS:**

DEERFOOT - large pale brown tabby molly with a white belly and yellow eyes

SCARREDFACE - stocky grey tom with one orange eye and a pelt littered with scars

SANDPELT - lithe cream tabby molly with copper eyes

  
  
  
  


**DustClan**

**LEADER: ** **  
** PALESTAR - stocky white molly with black ears and tail and orange eyes

**DEPUTY:** **  
** CEDARSTREAM - lithe reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes

**HEALER:** **  
** RATSTEP - thick black cat with a white muzzle, throat, and paws and golden eyes

LITTLEFLOWER - small white molly with red-and-black points and blue eyes

**SEER:** **  
** HOLLYCLOUD - lithe long-furred smoky dark red cat with green eyes  **(APPRENTICE: WHITEPAW)**

**WARRIORS:** **  
** FIRESTRIPE - small ginger tabby molly with a white tail-tip and belly and copper eyes

WASPCLAW - thickset long-furred golden tabby tom with green eyes

RYEHEART - slender pale brown tabby molly with hazel eyes and a white muzzle and throat 

CARPSTRIPE - thick light brown-and-cream tabby molly with white undersides and blue eyes

TAWNYFUR - lean cream tabby tom with hazel eyes

SNAKEFANG - heavy-set silver cat with black spots and green eyes

MUDPELT - thick long-furred pale brown tom with black points and blue eyes

BIRCHCLOUD - lean pale silver molly with black stripes on her face, legs, and tail and blue eyes

SQUIRRELPELT - tall ginger tabby molly with white front paws and yellow eyes  **(APPRENTICE: HAILPAW)**

HEATHERFLOWER - heavy-set ginger tabby tom with copper eyes

MISTFANG - thick white cat with silver tabby patches and blue eyes

OAKFOOT - short dark brown spotted tabby molly with orange eyes  **(APPRENTICE: LIGHTNINGPAW)**

**APPRENTICES:**

LIGHTNINGPAW - stocky white tom with yellow eyes

WHITEPAW - lithe white tom with hazel eyes

HAILPAW - tiny pinkish grey molly with golden eyes

**QUEENS:**

SOOTCLAW - small scarred black molly with shredded ears and golden eyes, mother to Firestripe’s kits: Flamekit (ginger-and-black molly with golden eyes), Bramblingkit (tortoiseshell molly with white paws and copper eyes), Crowkit (black tom with golden eyes) and Pigeonkit (blue tom with a white chest and copper eyes)

ASHWHISKER - tall grey tabby tom with yellow eyes, pregnant with Waspclaw’s kits

**ELDERS:** **  
** FROSTTAIL - small deaf pure white tom with yellow eyes

HALFFACE - thick silver tabby molly with one green eye and a scarred face, missing one eye and ear

MINKFUR - lean reddish-brown tom with golden eyes

  
  


**GroveClan**

**LEADER: **

JUNIPERSTAR - stocky blue molly with white toes and orange eyes

**DEPUTY:**

LAVENDERCLAW - slender pinkish grey tabby tom with a white tail-tip and throat and pale golden eyes

**HEALER:**

APPLESTORM - small long-furred ginger tom with copper eyes

DUCKFOOT - heavy-set pale brown cat with reddish-brown points and blue eyes

**SEER:**

BRIGHTCLOUD - huge long-furred white molly with pinkish grey-and-cream patches and golden eyes

TOADLIGHT - short blue-and-cream tabby tom with a white muzzle and belly and darker points and amber eyes

**WARRIORS:**

ANTWHISKER - heavy-set black tom with hazel eyes

MOTTLEFACE - tall reddish-brown spotted tabby tom with amber eyes  **(APPRENTICE: EVENINGPAW)**

NEWTPELT - slender black-and-red molly with white paws and orange eyes

BLIZZARDNOSE - lean long-furred white cat with blue eyes

RAINFOOT - small blue tom with white undersides and green eyes  **(APPRENTICE: ROSEPAW)**

ICEWHISKER - huge white molly with copper eyes

GORSEFANG - heavy-set cream tabby molly with a white muzzle and tail-tip and hazel eyes

DAWNTAIL - thick long-furred cream tabby cat with white undersides and amber eyes

RABBITFUR - short long-furred light brown spotted tabby molly with white paws and copper eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

ROSEPAW - small brown-and-ginger tabby molly with amber eyes

EVENINGPAW - slender pinkish grey molly with cream patches with hazel eyes

**QUEENS:** **  
** SMALLTAIL - tiny long-furred reddish-brown tabby cat with green eyes, parent to Rabbitfur’s kits: Owlkit (small long-furred reddish-brown spotted tabby tom with copper eyes), Harekit (tiny long- furred light brown molly with green eyes) and Stonekit (short long-furred reddish-brown molly with hazel eyes)

**ELDERS:** **  
** FOGHEART - lean smoky grey molly with amber eyes

DANDELIONFOOT - huge white cat with yellow eyes

OTTERNOSE - stocky long-furred brown tom with orange eyes

IVYSTRIPE - thick black tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**ROGUES:**

ANGEL - huge old long-furred white tom with blue eyes

KOSMOS - large long-furred ginger-and-white tom with blue eyes

REMUS - large long-furred ginger tabby tom with a white belly, paws, and muzzle, and blue eyes

AUTUMN - large dark long-furred dark ginger-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes

BLADE - thin black tom with many scars and copper eyes

SUNSHINE - small golden tabby molly with a white muzzle and blue eyes

BRICKS - enormous black tabby tom with a severe underbite and golden eyes

DUSK - pale grey-and-cream tortoiseshell molly kit with copper eyes

DAWN - ginger tabby tom kit with copper eyes

ARROW - lean tortoiseshell molly with hazel eyes

BAT - small albino tom with pink eyes

FANG - tall black molly with copper eyes

WILLOW - small brown tabby tom with patchy fur and orange eyes

GRYPHON - enormous reddish-brown tabby molly with hazel eyes

ALFIE - heavy long-furred white tom with cream tabby points and blue eyes

SWAN SONG - large grey-and-cream tortoiseshell molly with golden eyes

BANDIT - thick reddish-brown tabby tom with white toes and amber eyes

SPLASH - pudgy white molly with black-and-ginger patches and blue eyes

FROG - slender grey tabby tom with green eyes

CRAG - stocky brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

SUMMER - thick ginger molly with darker points and pale amber eyes

TREE - lean pale brown spotted tabby molly with a white chest, neck, and belly and yellow eyes

BULLET - short white cat with cream tabby patches and copper eyes

**LONERS:**

CAM - lean dark ginger tom with a darker stripe down his back, a pale underbelly, and hazel eyes

**KITTYPETS:**

PENDRAGON - enormous long-furred brown tom with a white belly, paws, and muzzle, and blue eyes

BABY - old grey cat with a muzzle white with old age and copper eyes

BEAR - muscular dark brown tom with a darker face, legs, and tail, and copper eyes

BOX - large silver tom with thick black stripes and green eyes

ZVEZDA - slender blue molly with dark green eyes

MINNOSH - thick long-furred white molly with black-and-ginger patches on her ears, forehead, and tail, and one blue and one orange eye

FLUFFLES - tiny lavender spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on arsy-paws.tumblr.com if you want to see more about this story (more information and art about the characters etc) and my other warriors stories! Warning though: there might be spoilers there!


End file.
